Finding Mr Right
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Abby helps Kate to find Mr Right...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**/ x-x-x /**

"Kate, where is your laptop?" Abby yelled from the living room.

"Coming" Kate said walking out of her bedroom.

"Why do you want it?" Kate asked sitting down next to Abby.

"I found this great site that you might like" Abby replied turning on the laptop.

"What is the site?" Kate asked curiously.

"Dating" Abby smiled.

"I'm not joining Scarlet Secret!" Kate frowned.

"It's a different site" Abby reassured Kate.

"Is that were you met Michael Mawher??" Kate frowned still having second doubts about joining a dating site.

"No, that was different. You don't have to join if you don't want to" Abby said turning her head away.

"I'll give it a go" Kate smiled turning Abby's head back towards her.

"Great! I was hoping you would say yes. I kinda already made you an account" Abby explained chewing on her lip.

"You what??" Kate yelled.

"It's fine, I can delete the account if you don't want to go on it" Abby said opening internet explorer.

"I'll have a look first before I decide what I want to do" Kate said. Abby nodded her head and pulled up the site.

"You can change the password later" Abby said logging in.

"Where the hell did you get that photo?!?" Kate screamed pointing to the wet t-shirt picture.

"From Gibbs, well Tony really. Gibbs asked me to clean out his inbox and I saw the photo. So I decided to keep it" Abby shrugged looking up at Kate.

"I can change it, if you want" Abby said grabbing the mouse.

"No…" Kate paused lifting Abby's hand away.

"Whatever you want, I'll pay. Just delete the photo" Kate begged.

"Don't worry. It's in a password project file. No one can get at it, not even McGee" Abby smiled.

"Ok. Well you better give me a quick tour of the place" Kate smiled. Abby's face lit up into a big grin as she showed Kate around the website. Abby got up from the couch hearing the delivery boy knocking on the door. A few minutes later Abby came back carrying two boxes.

"Plates?" Abby asked sitting down next to Kate.

"Nah" Kate said putting her laptop down on the coffee table.

"So what do you think of Plenty Of Fish?" Abby asked putting the boxes down on the table next to each other.

"Yeah I'll give it a go" Kate shrugged turning on the TV.

"You know what, I feel like some Angel" Kate thought aloud and got to her feet.

"Best weekend ever!!" Abby smiled settling into the couch.

**x-x-x**

Lance Corporal Moore murder kept the whole team busy over the next few days and prevented Kate from logging onto the dating website. Kate sat at her desk waiting for the page to load. When the page finally loaded Kate had no new message. Grumbling to herself Kate headed for Abby's lab.

"Project POF is a failure!" Kate shouted entering the lab.

"Oh… Gibbs, I… ah… didn't know you were down here" Kate stuttered.

"What do you mean a failure!" Abby cried stepping around Gibbs.

"No messages yet and you created it three days ago plus I have that picture up, so…" Kate whispered.

"Just be patient, I'm sure a message will come" Abby smiled. Kate nodded her head slightly and left the lab.

"POF??" Gibbs questioned.

"How's your love life?" Abby asked.

"Abby!" Gibbs growled.

"Stop avoiding the question and just answer it!" Abby groaned.

"Great. I'm seeing someone" Gibbs smiled awkwardly. Abby mimicked his stare,

"Ok so it's at a all time low" Gibbs growled.

"I know this great website. It's free!" Abby grinned.

"Not after what happened with Scarlet Secret " Gibbs shouted.

"It's nothing like that. This is more of a socialising one. Where you can just chat" Abby smiled.

"How do I access this site?" Gibbs inquired.

"Via the computer" Abby answered as they moved to the other room. Abby sat down at her desk with Gibbs towering over her.

"I'll just quickly make you an account and then I'll show you around" Abby smiled typing madly on the keyboard.

"Abby" Gibbs whispered trying to get her attention.

"Yeah" she said looking up at him.

"I don't have a computer" he stated.

"You can use your computer at work. I can hunt around for a laptop if you want" Abby suggested.

"That's very kind but I don't know how to use one" Gibbs chuckled.

"I can teach you" Abby smiled.

"Alright" Gibbs nodded.

"Done, all you have to do is change your password" Abby said closing her eyes. Gibbs leaned closer to the keyboard and type in a password.

"CoffeeLover?" Gibbs asked looking at his account name.

"All I could think of" Abby shrugged.

"I'll give you a quick tour before I have to get back to work" Abby said showing Gibbs around the site.

The day slowly ticked by and no new cases had come up. Gibbs glanced down at the time and decided he would take a quick look at this site Abby created an account for.

"McGee!" Tony hissed through a scrunched up piece of paper to get his attention.

"What!" he shouted.

"Gibbs is using a computer!" he gasped.

"So?" McGee frowned.

"It's Gibbs who isn't technology savvy!" Tony said. McGee shook his head and turned his attention back to his computer.

"What are you looking up boss?" Tony asked walking forward.

"None of your business" Gibbs replied switching off the monitor. Long after everyone had left the office Gibbs was still sitting in front of his computer. Clicking the arrow button to the last page, Gibbs abruptly stopped seeing Kate's photo. Moving the curser over, he double clicked on her profile. Gibbs clicked the button 'send SpecialAgentTodd a message' and quickly wrote a short note. He then turned off his computer and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate unlocked her door and walked inside. She dumped her stuff on the floor and noticed that her laptop was still sitting on the coffee table where she left it from the weekend. After closing the door she walked over and sat down. Kate picked up her computer and rested it on her lap. Once her laptop was turn on Kate quickly logged onto Plenty of Fish and saw she had one new message.

"Let's see who it's from" she said to herself as she doubled clicked on her inbox. _'Hi, I noticed your profile and just wanted to say how beautiful you look' _

"Well you certainly aren't saying that with your head" Kate muttered to herself as she quickly wrote a reply. Kate picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. Every few minutes Kate her laptop to see if she had a new message. Half an hour later she gave up and headed off to bed.

**x-x-x**

The next day Gibbs arrived at the office at his usual time. Just as he sat down in his chair his phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs" he answered_. _

_"I found you a laptop. Come down when you are ready"_ Abby said on the other end. Gibbs hung up, picked up his coffee and headed down to her lab. Gibbs exited the lift and walked across the hall to her alb.

"Abby!" he called out.

"Back here" she answered.

"That…it's brand new!" Gibbs cried.

"Yeah" Abby replied.

"You didn't go out and buy me a new one?" Gibbs frowned.

"What? No, a friend of mine won this in a competition but he already has a computer. You even get a computer carry case!" Abby explained holding up the bag.

"But I don't know how to use it!" Gibbs shouted.

"All you need to do it turn it on…" Abby said pointing to the button.

"Watch out for the battery level down in the right hand corner" Abby told Gibbs once again pointing to the computer.

"And if you have any problems just call me" Abby smiled packing the laptop into the bag.

"Oh and the cords are in the bag as well. There is also an internet cord which you just plug into the wall" Abby smiled handing it over.

"Thanks" Gibbs muttered taking it from her.

"If you have any problems just give me a call" Abby said watching Gibbs leave her lab. Gibbs quickly put the laptop in his car before continuing back to the squad room.

"Coffee run?" Tony asked lifting his head up.

"Abby wanted a word" Gibbs corrected walking over to his desk.

"Where's Kate?" Gibbs asked sitting down.

"Dunno" Tony shrugged.

"Sorry I'm late" Kate said rushing to her desk.

"Traffic was a nightmare!" she groaned sitting down. Gibbs smiled faintly as he stared at Kate sorting herself out. _'God she is beautiful!'_ Gibbs groaned. Gibbs kept shifting paper around on his desk trying to occupy his mind. _'There is no point'_ Gibbs told himself. He kept wondering what it would be like to use his new laptop and talk to Kate at the same time. Getting to his feet Gibbs grabbed his coat from behind his desk.

"Take the day off" he mumbled walking to the lift.

"But I just got here?!" Kate yelled.

"You can stay if you want" Gibbs shrugged entering into the lift. Kate stared at Gibbs then turned her head over towards Tony.

"Well if Gibbs is going home. So am I!" he said getting to his feet.

"What about you McGee?" Kate asked looking over.

"I got some paper work to do" he mumbled quickly looking up at her.

"I'll be down with Abby" she muttered heading to the lift with Tony.

Kate exited the lift and walked the hall and into the alb.

"Morning Abby" Kate greeted.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see how you are doing" Kate said walking to the back room and slumped down into the chair in front of the computer.

"Have you got any messages yet?" Abby asked walking up to the desk.

"One" Kate replied swinging around in the chair.

"Really? Who from? Can I see?" Abby asked appearing at the side of computer.

"Yeah why not" Kate said turning back to the computer and logged onto the site. Kate looked up at Abby as she read the message.

"Aww, that is soo cute!" she cooed.

"You're kidding?! He probably wrote with his… well ya know" Kate shrugged returning to her profile page.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah. This really sweet guy called Darran" Abby smiled.

"And where did you find him?" Kate asked smiling.

"At a friend's party" Abby answered.

"What's he like?" Kate said swinging around in the chair.

"Green eyes, black hair, tanned skin, accountant and he has the sweetest personality I have ever meet!" Abby squealed.

"He sounds… uh oh" Kate muttered.

"What is it?" Abby frowned.

"I got a new message" she said doubling clicking on her inbox.

"It's from CoffeeLover!" Abby said.

"Sorry for the delayed reply. I had some computer problems. A Special Agent hey, you work for FBI or CIA??" Abby read aloud.

"You don't mind me reading it, do you?" Abby asked standing up straight.

"No, it's fine" Kate whispered typing back a message.

"So what did you write?" Abby asked seeing Kate had a new message.

"NCIS actually. Where do you work?" Kate said before silently reading his reply. _'Coffee shop, hence the name. I don't believe I've heard of NCIS. What does it mean?' _

"Well I'll leave you be. I have some work to be doing" Abby mumbled turning her music back on. _'Sneaky Gibbs, very sneaky'_ Abby thought walking to the front room. Kate watched Abby leave and then turned her attention back to the computer to write a reply.

"Abby!" Kate shouted jumping to her feet.

"Something wrong?" Abby asked poking her head around the desk.

"You are playing Rascal Flatts?" Kate frowned.

"Do I need your permission to play music?" Abby shouted.

"No, it's just not your normal genre of music" Kate replied.

"I am allowed to play different music if I want to!" Abby growled.

"Alright" Kate said and walked back to the computer.

"Kate, I…" but Kate had already left before Abby could apologise. Kate sat down in the chair and noticed she had a new message. She quickly re-read what she wrote before continuing to his message. _'__Naval Criminal Investigative Service…'_ Kate settled back into the chair and read his message. _'I hope I didn't offend you by not knowing what NCIS stands for' 'Don't worry about it. My boss says that all the time. He isn't offended that no one knows who our agency is. I'm going to head offline for about forty minutes, I'll be back then'_ Kate thought before writing the message. Once she was done, Kate got up and headed for home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs still had Kate's last message open on his screen. _'Don't worry about it. My boss says that all the time. He isn't offended that no one knows who our agency is. I'm going to head offline for about forty minutes, I'll be back then' _

"I can get a cup of coffee then" Gibbs muttered to himself placing the laptop down on the couch. Getting to his feet Gibbs walked over to the kitchen to make his coffee. As he watched for the water to boil he estimated when Kate would appear back online. Once the water had boiled Gibbs turned around and made the coffee then headed down to the basement. He sat on the stool sipping his coffee and stare aimlessly at his boat. _'There is so much I want to tell Kate. So much I want share with her' _he sighed placing the mug down on the bench. _'I wonder how she is going to react when she finds out it's me. What if she is disgusted by me feelings?!'_ Gibbs cringed.

At 9:17am Gibbs walked back upstairs to his study where he left his laptop plugged into the wall. Sitting down in his chair he refreshed the page and hoped for a new message. Seeing no messages from Kate Gibbs got up again and took his mug into the kitchen. When he returned he had a message waiting for him. _'Sorry it took so long, there was an accident on the road. When you say that I'm one of a kind. Baby, I don't see it but you believe. That I'm so strong and true, I promise you. I'll try to be that kind of man. Because you love me like I am'_ Gibbs smiled at her writing and quickly typed back a message. Leaning back in the chair Gibbs waited for a response. He didn't have to wait too long for her reply. _'No I didn't write that. It's a song 'Like I am' by Rascal Flatts. A friend I work with pays music and that song was stuck in my head'_ Gibbs smiled even wider realising it was Abby's music from her lab. Gibbs re-read what he wrote and before he could back out of it he hit send. Kate's reply was almost instant. _'Of course I would like to try. Though I'm new to this site so you would probably have to set it up. :)'_ Gibbs took a deep breath and pulled out his phone.

_"Abby here"_ she greeted.

"Hey Abs. I need your help" Gibbs asked.

_"Sure. What with?"_

"The computer"

_"You asked the right person, well you could also ask McGee if you want to"_ Abby rambled.

"No…you're the person I need" Gibbs reassured.

_"So what do you want to do?"_ Abby asked.

"Start a conversation thingy with Kate" he mumbled.

_"Are you logged onto the website?"_

"Yes"

_"Ok. Now go to button up the top that says messages"_ Abby instructed.

"Is it the same button when you go to see new messages?" Gibbs frowned.

_"No. It will just be the word messages"_

"Found it" Gibbs cried triumphantly. 

_"Double click and you should come up to a new page with different options" _Abby said.

"Yep"

_"Ok, now go over to the left hand side were it says IM"_

"Yep" Gibbs nodded. 

_"Double click on IM and it will ask who you want to start a conversation with from your friend list"_ Abby explained.

"It's working!" Gibbs said happily.

_"Haha, see it wasn't so hard. Maybe you should use computers more often" _Abby giggled.

"Slow down. I'm not _that_ good! Thanks for your help"

_"No problem. Bye"_ Abby said hanging up the phone.

**SpecialAgentTodd:** Hello  
**CoffeeLover:** Hey  
**SpecialAgentTodd:** So it worked?!  
**CoffeeLover:** I had some help from a friend  
**SpecialAgentTodd:** Oh…  
**CoffeeLover:** What's wrong?  
**SpecialAgentTodd:** Is she just a friend or your girlfriend?  
**CoffeeLover:** She is a really close friend. Today is Thursday, shouldn't you be at work?  
**SpecialAgentTodd:** My boss said we could take the day off. Was all kinda strange really. Why aren't _you_ at work?  
**CoffeeLover:** I changed shifts with a colleague.  
**SpecialAgentTodd:** Why?  
**CoffeeLover:** He needed a day off on Monday so I switched swifts because I normally take Mondays off and he takes Thursday off. **SpecialAgentTodd:** Cool.  
**CoffeeLover:** So type of Rascal Flatts play? **  
SpecialAgentTodd:** Country.  
**CoffeeLover:** You like country music? If so, do you want to live on property?  
**SpecialAgentTodd:** Yeah country music is alright. I've never lived on large property, always been in the city. In one of our cases we had to go to a little Town called harmony. It was nice; I would like to live somewhere similar to that Town. I like a place where there isn't Starbucks and Blockbuster on every corner!  
**CoffeeLover:** Yeah I know the feeling. Sometimes you just want to escape from everything!  
**SpecialAgentTodd:** Exactly!!! What type of movies do you like? Maybe we could go see one together or something…  
**CoffeeLover:** I don't really watch a lot of TV or see movies. I prefer a book, keeps the mind alert. I guess you could say that technology and me don't mix!

'_You are skating on very thin ice here!'_ Gibbs warned leaning back in the chair.

**SpecialAgentTodd:** That's ok, just like my boss. Tony, he's a colleague I work with, says he doesn't even have any power points in his basement. **CoffeeLover:** Really? That's strange. Is your boss a typical boss?  
**SpecialAgentTodd:** If by typical you mean grouchy, hard working and always wants you to excel at everything you do. Then yes oh and he has these stupids rules!!  
**CoffeeLover:** Rules??  
**SpecialAgentTodd:** Yeah, not sure where he got them from…

Gibbs remembers back to when he was 18 sitting at the train station at Stillwater. Looking over his shoulder he sees the redhead he has been admiring all summer is sitting on the other side of the bench.

"_Are you waiting for the train too… Er, we could sit together?" young Gibbs asks. _

_"I don't know. It's a long ride. But you're not a lumberjack" Shannon pauses. _

_"No" young IGbbs shakes his head. _

_"I got a rule. It's either number 1 or number 3: never date a lumberjack" Shannon explains. _

_"You got a rule for everything?" Young Gibbs frowns._

_"Workin' on it! Everyone needs a code they can live by. What's your name?" Shannon said. _

_"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" _

_"I'm just gonna call you Gibbs" Shannon smiles. _

'_That's where I got my rules from'_ Gibbs whispered softly to himself.

**CoffeeLover:** I have to go now. I'll send you a message some time. Gibbs types and then closes down the program. Shutting down the laptop Gibbs stands and heads to the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate stared at the message CoffeeLover had just sent. _I have to go now. I'll send you a message some time. 'What did I do to piss him off?'_ Kate thought shutting down her laptop. Walking over to her kitchen she searched the pantry for dinner.

"Pasta or cheese on toast or takeout" Kate pondered. Kate shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the packet of pasta. Just as the water was boiling in the saucepan Kate's phone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered stirring the water. 

_"What are you up to?" _Abby asked.

"Cooking dinner" Kate answered resting the phone against her shoulder as she poured in the pasta.

_"For two?"_ Abby gasped.

"Me, myself and I" Kate giggled.

_"Oh…how's it going with your online guy?"_ Abby questioned.

"Dunno, I think I may have upset him or something" Kate mumbled.

_"Really? What did you do?"_

"Gee, thanks. Blame it all on me!" Kate shouted.

_"Well what did he say?"_ Abby frowned.

"I have to go now. I'll send you a message some time. Sometime…I thought we were hitting it off pretty good" Kate explained.

_"Oh well, maybe he was busy"_ Abby suggested.

"Argh… I have to go. Dinner is ready. I'll see you tomorrow"

_"Tomorrow?"_ Abby asked

"At work" Kate said hanging up. She put the phone down on the bench and quickly turned the heat down whilst stirring the pasta. Kate then brought the pot over to the sink and drained the water. Placing the pot down, Kate quickly grabbed a plate and put her dinner on it. Walking across to the table, Kate sat down and begun to eat her meal. After she was finished she cleared away the dishes and went to bed.

**x-x-x**

Arriving at work the next day Kate saw Abby waiting for her.

"When I said I'll see you tomorrow, I didn't mean you wait by my desk for me" Kate giggled putting her bags down.

"I figured out why CoffeeLover said what he did!" Abby grinned.

"Do tell" Kate smiled sitting down in her chair.

"You were talking about an old boyfriend, he got jealous and left" Abby nodded.

"I wasn't talking about an old boyfriend" Kate said shaking her head.

"What were you talking about?" Abby frowned.

"Um…" Kate paused watching Gibbs walk into the room. He bumped shoulders with Abby but kept walking to his desk.

"Someone hasn't had their morning coffee" she teased.

"Shouldn't you be in your lab!" Gibbs yelled.

"Can't I say hello to my friends?!" Abby inquired. Gibbs was about to reply when Tony walked in and interrupted the conversation.

"A rose for a beautiful lady" he grinned cheekily handing over the black rose.

"Tony, stop flirting and get to work!" Gibbs snapped.

"I just got here!" he retorted.

"Tony... what about me?" Kate asked.

"Sorry, all out of roses. That was the last one" he shrugged.

"Gibbs!" Kate screamed.

"What Kate!?" he growled.

"Nothing" she sighed turning her attention to her computer screen.

"Kate…" he whispered but she ignored him. Gibbs looked down at his phone ringing.

"What?!" he shouted.

"We don't do run away kids" Gibbs said and was about to hang up.

"Got it" he said writing down the address.

"Gear up. Tony, gas the truck. McGee grab Ducky" Gibbs ordered grabbing his own gear and headed for the lift.

**A/N: **sorry for the long delay in updating chapters… I've been kidna busy plus not a lot of ideas have been flowing out recently :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Down in the garage Gibbs was waiting by the truck. He grabbed the key from Tony and jumped into the driver's seat. Kate opened the door and motioned for Tony to get in.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not sitting next to Mr Grouchy Pot!" Tony hissed. Grumbling to herself Kate climbed up into the truck and sat in the middle. Tony barely had time to shut the door before Gibbs speed off.

"No need to speed Boss. The crime scene isn't going anywhere!" Tony said. Gibbs frowned and planted his foot down on the escalator.

"Nice going" Kate muttered poking her elbow in his rib. They arrived at the crime scene in the quickest time from headquarters to the scene of the crime.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked banging on the truck door.

"Yes boss?" he answered.

"Set up a parameter, Kate, sketch and shot. DiNozzo with me" Gibbs ordered walking into the house.

"On your six boss!" Tony said running to catch up. Kate watched Tony quickly run to catch up with Gibbs. Shaking her head she swung her backpack over her shoulder and closed the truck doors.

After 35 minutes of taking photo's which Kate thought would help the case she went in search for Gibbs. She found him standing in the middle of the family room staring down at the parents comforting each other.

"What now Gibbs? I've finished taking photos" Kate said standing next to him.

"Here is a list of people who might have seen the kid" Gibbs said handing over the paper. Kate took the piece of paper from him and saw a list of people's name with their number beside.

"Desk work?!" she groaned.

"Yes desk work. Now go!" Gibbs shouted pointing to the door.

"Can I take the truck?" Kate asked.

"No" Gibbs shook his head.

"Then how I am meant to get back?" she yelled.

"I don't care. Just go!" he frowned. Kate left in a huff and saw Ducky packing up his truck.

"Ducky!" she called rushing over.

"Yes?" he answered turning around.

"What are you doing here? There is no body?" she frowned.

"Indeed, and yet here I am" he smiled fondly.

"Are you heading back to NCIS?" Kate queried.

"I am" he nodded.

"Can I hitch a ride?" she begged.

"Of course" Ducky replied hoping into the driver's seat.

"All set Doctor" Palmer said climbing into the seat next to Kate. "Oh, hello Kate" he smiled nervously.

"Jimmy" she nodded.

"I wonder what has Agent Gibbs so grumpy?" Palmer thought aloud.

"I would not want to be the person causing this grouchiness" Ducky said starting the engine.

"Why not Ducky?" Kate frowned looking across at him.

"For one, it's Gibbs and two he is going to eat that person alive!" he chuckled turning right.

"True" Kate agreed.

Arriving at CNIS Kate thanked Ducky for the ride and headed for her desk. She woke her computer up and quickly checked for any new emails. Kate sighed having no new emails, quickly looking around she logged onto Plenty of Fish. _'What the hell?' _she frowned seeing no new messages ether. Shrugging she clicked on CoffeeLover profile and clicked_ 'send message'._ Kate quickly wrote a short note and then began to work her way through the list.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Where are you going boss?" Tony called out watching Gibbs walk down the road.

"Home" he shouted back.

"Can I go home to?" he asked instantly regretting the words.

"No you cannot!" Gibbs said turning around and marching back to Tony.

"You are going back to the office and finding that little boy!" he yelled.

"Yes boss" Tony nodded heading for the truck. Gibbs smiled faintly as he headed for home.

It took Gibbs an hour on foot to arrive at his house. He shed his jacket and headed straight for the kitchen to make some coffee. He looked over and saw his laptop sitting on the table. Hearing the kettle finish, he moved over and poured himself a cup. Picking up the mug he moved across to the couch, placing down the mug on the table Gibbs moved the laptop from the coffee table and rested it on his lap. Once the laptop had turned on, Gibbs quickly logged onto Plenty of Fish and saw he had one new message. Double clicking it opened up in a new window.

_Dear Coffeelover, _

_How are you? I hope I didn't upset you. I'm not sure what I said so I apologise. It's really nice talking to you, normally all the men I talk to try and see how fast they can get me in bed then brag about it to all their friends. Kinda like a colleague I work with. Sometimes I think he has never left college!! Then there is my boss…_

_I'll have to get back to you. I should probably go do more work before he comes and bite my head off._

_Hope to hear from you soon. _

"Kate is so busted!" Gibbs said to himself as he typed a message back. Gibbs leant forward to pick up the mug then sat back in the couch and sipped his coffee. Gibbs looked up at his screen to see a new message flashing. Moving the mouse over, Gibbs clicked on the message to read.

_I bet I can bet that! Friday night, we get a case and then the next thing we know our weekend has been cancelled just so we can solve a case._

_I'm at work; I just don't want to be here. Tony just walked in, the other person I work with, and told me my boss went home. How hypocritical is that? He sent me back to the office to work and what does he do? Goes home! _

_Anyway, enough of me talking about work, what do you have any hobbies?_

Gibbs put his empty mug down and stared at her last message.

"Hobbies? Building a boat in my basement, I don't watch TV or read a book. What am I going to say??" Gibbs asked himself. He quickly wrote a short message back then switched off the laptop and went into the kitchen to put away his mug. Grabbing the keys from the bench he walked to his car and drove back to work.

**x-x-x**

Kate put down the phone and looked at her screen to see a new message from Coffeelover.

_Your boss can't be that bad. I once had this boss who made us all work double shifts, that was a totally of 24 hours! Without a break…man that was a bad shift. Are you at work or at home today?_

Kate wrote a message back and then picked up the phone and dialled the next number on the list.

"Good morning, I'm Special Agent Todd. Could I ask you a few question"

"_Sure. What about?"_ the lady asked

"When was the last time you saw Thomas Phillips"

"_About two days ago at home"_ she replied.

"Have you seen him since then?" Kate asked

"_No"_

"Ok, well thank you for your time" Kate said and hung up the phone. She picked up a pen lying on her desk and crossed the person of the list. Kat frowned and saw she had a new message.

_Hobbies? Well I don't really get a lot of time off, I have to many shifts at work. Though some day I would like to sail around the round with a lucky lady. What about you? Any interesting hobbies that I should know about?_

Kate smiled at his message and began to type on back.

"Kate get off your computer!" Gibbs shouted walking into the bullpen.

"What?" she frowned.

"You are supposed to be calling people not typing on your computer!" Gibbs explained putting his jacket behind his desk.

"Where are you going now boss?" Tony asked seeing Gibbs walk back to the lift.

"To see Abby" he said holding up the cup of CAF-POW in his left hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs exited the lift and entered Abby's lab.

"Here you go" he said placing the CAF-POW down in front of her.

"What can I do for you?" Abby asked swinging around to face Gibbs.

"I am going to quit Plenty of Fish" Gibbs whispered.

"What? Why!?!" Abby cried.

"I don't like talking to Kate this way. I know who I'm talking to but she doesn't know it's me, plus all she ever does is just talk about me in the message" Gibbs frowned turning away.

"That's good, isn't it?" Abby mumbled.

"Not when she complaining about me" Gibbs shouted.

"You can't give up!" Abby whined.

"I can do what I like!" Gibbs yelled.

"But then how will you tell her how you feel?" Abby asked.

"I'll find some other way. Anyway how do you think she'll react when I say I love her and she thinks she is talking to a different guy!" Gibbs shouted.

"Gibbs…" Abby mumbled.

"What?!" he yelled staring at her. Abby didn't answer just point behind him. Turning around Gibbs saw Kate standing in the doorway. Kate stumbled on her feet then ran for the lift.

"Kate…wait!" Gibbs called rushing after her.

"Leave me alone!" she hissed getting into the lift.

"What do I do?" Gibbs questioned walking back to Abby.

"Grovel" she shrugged. Gibbs stared at her before turning on his heels and walked up the stairs to the squad room. Once he reached the bullpen he looked down at Kate's desk to find it empty.

"Where did she go?" he asked

"Dunno boss. She just grabbed her bag and left, didn't say a word" Tony said looking up from his computer. Gibbs nodded his head then went over to his desk and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm heading out for coffee" he whispered walking over to the lift.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once Gibbs had returned, he placed down his coffee and stared at the phone. He was contemplating calling Kate or not. Just as Gibbs picked up the receiver Kate walked into the bullpen and stopped in front of his desk.

"We need to talk" she muttered quietly.

"Yes we do" Gibbs nodded. He picked up his coffee and followed Kate to the lift. Once they had both gotten into the lift Kate turned around and flicked the emergency switch. She turned around to find Gibbs blankly staring at her.

"What? You don't think I pick up on these things?!" she frowned. Gibbs smiled and looked over at Kate standing in the middle of the lift.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"About you being in love with me!" Kate yelled.

"Oh that…" Gibbs said looking away. Kate frowned slightly and moved closer to Gibbs.

"What are you doing?" he whispered seeing her inches from his face. She didn't reply just kissed him on the lips.

"I like you, I really do. I just never figured that you would like me back. I was always scared that you would be disgusted how I felt" Kate shrugged.

"So why did you run away then?" Gibbs frowned taking a quick sip of his coffee.

"I'm not sure. I guess I was a bit shocked at first. Then Abby called me telling me to come talk to you" Kate explained.

"Abby…" Gibbs chuckled.

"Do you think she knew from the beginning that we would ever get to this stage?" Kate asked looking up into his eyes.

"Not sure. I did ask her to help me get you. Did you ever tell her how you feel towards me?" Gibbs inquired.

"No. I was scared that if I told anyone that would hate me or something" Kate whispered.

"So do I have you?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Huh?" Kate muttered.

"Well you said you like me. So what now?!" Gibbs queried.

"I guess this is where I say you are invited over for dinner" Kate shrugged suddenly feeling nervous about the whole situation.

"How's tonight work for you?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I do have quite a bit of work to do" Kate said chewing on her lip.

"You can always do that work tomorrow" Gibbs suggested. Kate smiled and stepped closer to Gibbs.

"How's tonight for you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Perfect!" he grinned bending down to kiss her.

**- The End -**


End file.
